1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to postmix beverage dispensers and in particular to a system for automatically identifying the desired concentrate to water mixing ratio of the product in a juice concentrate container loaded into the dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Postmix juice dispensers are well-known for mixing together a quantity of juice concentrate and water to produce a beverage. Different juice concentrates are mixed with water at different ratios. When changing from one concentrate to another that requires a different ratio, changes must be made in the dispenser to change the ratio. Different dispensers use different systems to achieve the desired ratio and also to change the desired ratio. One known system, where the ratio is controlled by the speed of a motor that drives a concentrate pump, requires the operator to manually actuate a switch. If this is not done, or is done incorrectly, then the beverage is dispensed at the wrong ratio and the beverage quality is not satisfactory.